


Chase Away the Darkness

by UnmaskedCardinal (sturms_sun_shattered)



Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cloaca, F/M, Married Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning, Sweet, saki planned for this, teba is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/UnmaskedCardinal
Summary: Teba returns home late from patrol to find Saki waiting.In the dark he couldn’t well see the shade of her feathers or the curve of her beak, but he knew her beauty as he nuzzled his beak through her hair, he knew in the warmth of her body, the kindness of her touch, the inner light of her spirit.
Relationships: Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Chase Away the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snidgetwidgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snidgetwidgeon/gifts).



> To Snidget, on the occasion of your birthday ♥
> 
> Beta read by esteemed smut writer [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias).
> 
> Falls somewhere between chapters 11 and 13 of [The Flock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183737/chapters/63715792) but can stand alone just fine.

Teba returned home late that night, the grit of ash settled in his feathers from the monster colonies he and the warriors had burned out. Though the blood moon no longer rose to resurrect their foes, the monsters still pressed at their borders and Teba grew weary of the daily hunts—not that he’d ever admit to it. To protect their food sources, their lands and the people that resided therein was the duty of every Rito who took up the bow and spear and there was no greater source of honour.

Though Saki had extinguished the lanterns in their roost, there was enough light from the boardwalk that Teba could see that Tulin’s hammock had been taken down. As he worked at the fastenings of his cuirass, Teba wondered idly who was hosting a sleepover—it was usually Harth who was roped into such things. Above, Saki slept in her hammock, and Teba could not help but feel the sting of desolation as the lone soul awake in the quiet of the night.

The leather armour came away from his stiff body with a struggle, his muscles protesting after the brutal hours spent fighting. He knew he’d pushed himself too hard—all the warriors had these past moons—but for the first time Teba began to wonder if perhaps he was growing too old for such ventures. Not that it mattered; the warriors could not afford to lose any of their number if they wanted to avoid starvation this winter.

As Teba hung his fauld with his cuirass and sat down to strip off his sooty leg-wraps, Saki shifted in her hammock and peeked over the edge. He glanced up at her, feathery wisps of hair escaped from their bindings, framing her face and catching the dim light.

“Teba, it’s so late,” she said. “I was worried.”

“I know,” Teba said, casting aside the filthy leg-wraps.

There was nothing that could be done for it. He knew Saki spent long years worrying late into the night over him—worrying that she might be left alone to raise their son—and he could offer her no reassurance, save to return to their roost without delay and leave behind the terrible screams of the monsters who had been foolish enough to remain on those burning structures. At least it was not the screams of his fellow warriors.

Teba pulled himself into his hammock and lay back with a sigh. As he glanced over to her in the next hammock, he could see the glint of her eyes in the darkness, the warm flames of the boardwalk reflecting in the blue. She reached across the space between them to take his hand.

“You can talk to me,” came Saki’s quiet voice.

“I’m fine.”

He knew it was his usual excuse, but he would much rather forget the night than bring it to life once more—than expose those terrible things to those he sought to protect.

Saki, it seemed, didn’t believe him and he shifted over as she pulled herself into his hammock with him—once such a rare occurrence between them, now comforting in its regularity. She lay a hand on the tight muscles massaging away the knots as she rested her head on his wing.

“You smell of wood smoke,” she remarked softly.

“Tulin at Harth’s?” Teba evaded.

“I asked Harth to take him.”

“Why?” Teba asked, fearing he already owed Harth far too much that he could never repay with the growing wound between them.

Saki fixed him with a look and he rested his head back against the hammock.

“I’m exhausted,” he told her.

“Then let me take care of you.”

“Saki—”

“Teba, it’s been a long time. We rarely get a chance to be together anymore.”

“Is that such a change?” Teba grumbled.

“Always so surly,” she said fondly, her rosy beak nudging his.

“Perhaps with good reason.”

“Relax,” she told him, her hand trailing down his breast. “You might find you feel better for it.”

Determined to prove her wrong, Teba lay back as she trailed her beak up through the feathers on his neck, nipping at a few mussed feathers in his crest. He tried not to shiver at the gentle scrape of her beak against his scalp, tried not to let on that she might be right about the strain that had taken over his body and knotted itself through his aching muscles and clenched beak.

She preened away, her hand still kneading away the tension in his breast and he allowed himself a deep breath, to breathe in Saki—that resinous aroma of the herbs she brewed into tonics and the sharp scent of clear spirits she used to cleanse wounds. Even as he resisted her attention he knew he was being nettlesome. She always seemed more determined to do this in such a state—or to fight with him.

Tonight, she was sweet, coaxing. As Teba began to melt away beneath her touch, the ache in his muscles replaced by a different manner of ache, unexpected in his fatigue. He wrapped a wing around her, and she brushed her beak to his, a knowing smile in her eyes.

“No so bad, is it?” Saki whispered, her hand moving down his breast through those soft feathers to rest teasingly above the growing ache where his legs met.

Saki always wanted him to beg for it, wanted to break him from the dark clouds and make him play the game with her. Teba held out, pulling her close to run his beak over hers, letting his fingers trail through those lavender feathers and rest on her thigh, to tease her in turn.

She was beautiful, Teba thought as he pulled her close, though it was something beyond her unique plumage and gentle face. In the dark he couldn’t well see the shade of her feathers or the curve of her beak, but he knew her beauty as he nuzzled his beak through her hair, he knew in the warmth of her body, the kindness of her touch, the inner light of her spirit. 

That he’d lived so long without acknowledging this still left him awash in shame, and he broke down and let her have her game.

“Touch me,” he whispered, shifting his hips.

“Only if you’re not too tired,” she taunted, her fingers tracing circles through the soft down where his cloaca pulsed with the beat of his heart.

He pulled her closer, trailing a finger to where her legs met, the very edge of his feathers dancing across her wet rim. She stiffened, drawing in a sudden breath.

“I can tease as well as you can,” he said, as he withdrew, bringing his wandering hand to his beak and nipping the slick from his feathers that he might taste her.

“Is that so?” she asked, her voice warm with amusement at Teba’s show.

As she circled his vent, Teba could feel the stickiness of his arousal in the soft down, her fingers catching and gliding until finally they settled on the swollen rim. Teba gasped, his breath raw and sharp as she drew her touch across his throbbing vent. It had been longer than he thought, he realized as that gentle contact drew another bead of white from him, his cloaca growing as slick as hers.

“Slow down,” he begged, the hammock swaying as he jerked.

“And here I thought you’d want to get this over with,” Saki remarked, withdrawing her hand.

“If you don’t, it’ll be over before it begins.”

The night’s breeze carried with it the first hint of autumn, that sudden crispness cooling Teba’s damp vent, helping him hold back. He took Saki’s hips in his hands, squeezing those exquisite thighs as he pulled her up to kneel above his breast.

“You never do this,” she whispered, as he parted the down around her cloaca, the light from the boardwalk shining on the gloss of that ripe berry.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, nipping at the down around her cloaca.

“Goddess no,” she breathed.

Teba nuzzled his beak to that slippery spot, gripping Saki’s thighs as she squirmed, fingers digging into her flesh to keep her still. Her hands clasped over his, a chirp escaping her as Teba rolled his beak back and forth across her swollen vent, growing only wetter as he teased.

Feeling adventurous, he drew her a little nearer and prodded her with his tongue. She bucked at the touch and nearly folded forward upon him, yet he persisted, pressing the very tip of his tongue into her entrance, just to hear her trill. Her feathers fluffed as Teba worked his tongue, and she gulped and shivered above him, her little chirps making his heart race. Unable to keep it up, he drew back, swallowing the slipperiness that coated his tongue.

“Do you want the same?” she asked.

“I don’t know if I could endure it,” he huffed raggedly, his own vent leaking into his feathers at the sight of her.

Saki nuzzled his neck as she shifted back down the hammock, her legs splayed over his hips. He wanted to press her down onto him, to take her roughly, the thought nearly undoing him as she settled above him, teasing wing tracing across his abdomen. He was far too tired for such youthful abandon, and they’d end up with eggs if they weren’t careful.

Instead, Teba pressed her gently onto him, his cloaca twitching at the feel of her, swollen and slick as she began to grind. It was already too much, but Teba wrapped his wings around her as their cloacae caught against each other, a thrilled trill breaking from her beak between shallow breaths. Wings on Saki’s hips, head thrown back against the hammock, Teba gulped for air, drowning in her light as they raced together for that precipice.

“Oh, _Teba_ ,” she pleaded, her voice shrill and echoing out into the night.

Her hips snapped against his as her body shuddered, the cry at the back of her throat undoing the little mastery that Teba had over himself. At the sound of her voice he could think only of her, how she was kind and warm and he was so very undeserving of such patience in his life, how he wanted to pull her close that they might meld together, how without her he would have no such moments of bliss. He did not deserve her.

The sound of his own climax ludicrous to his hearing, he remembered too late that they needed to be careful, Saki quickly pulling back as he spent himself against her. Teba felt the cool of the breeze once more as his fluids settled into his feathers, his vent still twitching, aching for her.

“It came upon me without warning,” he tried to apologize as she settled beside him.

“I think I avoided it,” she said, though he could not help but feel ashamed that he’d let himself get so lost in the moment. “Though, please warn me next time.”

Teba sighed and rolled onto his side, the exhaustion of the day compounded by the moment of sweetness with his wife. In the coolness of its conclusion, he wondered if it had been worth the loss of sleep before another day of running down monsters at their borders.

Instead of returning to her own hammock, Saki settled behind him, shimmying up to hook her beak over his shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispered as she slid a wing around his waist to pull him close.

As she settled against him, Teba took her hand in his, grateful for what they had built together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Snidget! I hope you enjoyed your birthday smut! Have a wonderful day ♥
> 
> -sun


End file.
